


Lay With Me

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin is a very different person drunk, F/M, aedion is briefly mentioned, drunk, rowan has a crush, weird requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Aelin is very drunk and Rowan is left to take care of her, even battling all of his newfound feelings for her.XxXxX“Lay with me.”“You’re drunk Aelin.”“Doesn’t mean you can’t lay with me.”





	Lay With Me

Rowan had known Aelin for years. He met her through her cousin Aedion when the two males became fast friends in their junior year of high school. She was fourteen at the time and nothing but an annoyance. A spoiled brat wrapped in pretty packaging.

Rowan went off to college with Aedion two years later and forgot about her, forgot her pretty blue eyes and shining hair.

Coming back was like a punch to the gut.

He walked into the apartment that he, Aedion, and a few other guys shared.

And there she was.

Draped over their dirty couch, laying in the sunlight shining through the window. Her head was thrown back in sleep.

Rowan rushed out of the room to calm his racing heart.

Now he saw her in the worst state he’d probably ever seen her in. She was drunk, beyond drunk. Wasted. Hammered.

Rowan has given up on trying to make her walk on her own, choosing instead to carry her in his arms.

And man if that wasn’t doing things to him.

She was blabbering about some nonsense, He tried to listen but gave up shortly after the unintelligible words bubbled up from her throat. He nudged open the door of his apartment, careful not to jostle her.

Rowan gave her a glass of water as she was sitting on the bar stool, half slumped onto the table, her body awfully close to falling off the chair completely. The water soothed her throat as it went down. Rowan turned to refill her glass; only to find her soft snores filling the room.

He sighed, of course she fell asleep before even making it to his bedroom. She would have to stay in his bedroom, he supposed; there were no guest beds and by now everyone had already stumbled into their beds, either alone or accompanied by another. He’d be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Gently, he pulled her body into his arms, careful not to jostle her too much. He made his way down the hall to his room.

Rowan laid her on his bed, her body sinking into his back and silver sheets.

Carefully he removed her heels, setting them next to her. He pulled out one of his shirts, putting it over her head before pulling her dress down underneath. He looked away the whole time of course, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He shuffled his way to the door, trying to avoid the creaky floorboards. He failed. The loud creaking noice filled the quiet room and Rowan silently cursed. She flipped her body over, now facing him.

“Rowan?” She questioned, her voice soft and rough with sleep.

“Yeah?”

“Will you lay with me?” Aelins voice was small, smaller than he’d ever heard it.

“You’re drunk Aelin,” he shifted his body to the door, he should leave, he really should-

“Doesn’t mean you can’t lay with me,” slowly her voice regained some of her usual snark, “Only until I fall asleep.”

She would be his undoing. She would ruin him.

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius would ruin Rowan Whitethorn.

“Fine” he gave in, “only until you fall asleep.”

He shuffled onto the bed, laying next to her but not quite touching.

Aelin scooted her body backwards until she was pressed to him. He shouldn’t be doing this, she was his best friends cousin, this had to be against some unspoken rule.

“Goodnight Buzzard,” She said, her voice heavy with sleep.

“Goodnight,” he simply replied.

He felt her breathing even out, as she fell into sleep.

He couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping. He couldn’t fight the blackness fighting at his consciousness.

So no, Rowan Whitethorn never made it to the couch that night, instead falling into sleep next to the drunkest version of Aelin he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I a) didn’t edit this b) hate this but ya know, I finished it and that’s what truly matters.   
> I haven’t been posted recently but I just finished exams and I’m planning on writing more this summer so hopefully some updates will come soon.   
> PS the characters feel kinda OOC to me but I’m not really sure idk.


End file.
